


Definition

by thecarlysutra



Category: Popular - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Mommy Issues, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-09
Updated: 2007-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On fairytales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definition

  
Brooke was always seriously invested in beauty. She remembers watching her mother at the mirror, remembers sitting at the foot of the vanity watching as her mother masterfully applied her lipstick and mascara. She remembers smearing on clowns' worth of her mother's cosmetics, remembers anointing herself with perfume.

She remembers tutus and fairy wings and princess costumes. Bright satin and shining tiaras.

She remembers arguments, and her father telling her that her mother won't be coming home.

And she remembers putting away the tiaras and the fairy wings, far away in the back corner of her closet under her old Sunday school clothes and presents her grandmother sent her that were five years too young for her and books anyway.

Things like that didn't happen to princesses, so she must be something else.  



End file.
